


In from the Cold

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Natasha get stranded in the mountains.





	In from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Tony was more than a little intimidated by Romanov. She’d outsmarted him _and_ Pepper several years back, and now she was a teammate. He knew she was best friends with Barton, and he suspected she and Rogers were lovers. They were too familiar with one another to just be friends. He was pretty sure she knew he and Rogers were lovers, too. 

And now he was stuck with her in this cabin in the snowy Alps for as long as it took for them to be rescued. The mission came first and he knew the team would track down the terrorists with the alien tech first. It might be several days before they were rescued. 

Both of them were bruised up a bit but nothing serious. The cabin had firewood and some canned foods. Natasha carried a few emergency food bars as well. They were surrounded by snow so water wasn’t a problem. They would be all right here until help came.

The first problem was that as much as he wanted to view the former spy and assassin as a colleague, his dick was having none of it. It wanted to see her naked, wanted to be naked with her, and wanted it now. 

All right, he’d always thought she was hot as hell. Who wouldn’t? Gorgeous, intelligent, deadly. What more could a man ask for? 

The second problem was that he was scared to death of her. She was gorgeous, intelligent and deadly. And she’d shown zero interest in him or his dick in the past. None at all. 

*

Natasha hated the cold. Russia was cold. It always seemed cold, even in the summer. She’d hated the cold since she was a kid, even more since the Red Room. 

She looked at Stark, who was sitting by the window, staring out forlornly. With an annoyed snort, she checked the flue, put some wood on the grate, and hunted matches. They were in a box on the mantle. She found a piece of paper, struck her match and lit it. She held it under the wood until it caught on and she left it there to make the wood burn. 

“Gotta warm this place up a little,” she said by way of explanation.

“Uh, yeah, good idea.” He seemed million miles away. Stark was all right, intelligent, brilliant even, but she couldn’t figure out his appeal to Pepper Potts and all the fangirls she’d seen when she worked for him. Not to mention Rogers. What the hell Steve wanted with him she couldn’t fathom at all. 

“I need to check your bruises and cuts, clean them and see if I need to stitch you up anywhere.” 

“I’m not bleeding so I don’t think I have cuts.”

She gave him the look that usually made everyone do as she told them. He made an annoyed face and pulled his coat off, then pulled up his shirt. She blinked at the Arc Reactor. The thing was a shock, glowing like it did in the middle of his chest. He turned so she could see his back. She touched a place and he winced. 

“A bruise but the skin isn’t broken.” 

“Now let me check you.” 

“I do not -”

“You can’t see your back either, Romanov.” 

She pulled of her jacket and then pulled up her black shirt. Tony reached a hand out and touched her. The hand was warm. 

“Not even a bump.” He ran a finger down her spine. She shivered. She stifled the urge to turn on him, grab him by the throat. 

Neither of them said anything for a bit. 

“They will come soon,” Natasha said, almost to herself.

Tony pulled his shirt down and stood. “They will. We’ll be fine.” He gestured to the fireplace and all the wood. “And warm. We’ll be warm.” 

She nodded as she set her clothes right and busied herself with the cabinets. 

*

If he didn’t know better, Tony would think Natasha might be scared. He wasn’t worried and really couldn’t understand why she might be. He decided the best course of action was pretend that everything was all right. 

He busied himself with the contents of his pack. 

He and Natasha had ended up out here because they had come out this way hunting stragglers. His suit had glitched and they’d ended up stranded when his suit wouldn’t work. They’d taken it off when they found the cabin. He hoped he got a message out to JARVIS. 

“You hungry? There are some,” he picked up the can, “um, potatoes, looks like. My German is rusty.” 

“Mine isn’t.” Natasha stepped up beside him and looked though the cans. “This one is a bean soup. Maybe we can find a pot to heat it over the fire. There is a hook for hanging pots.” 

There was indeed a pot and they found an opener as well. Soon dinner was bubbling in the pot. They’d found some oil lamps and lit them for a little more light. The soup wasn’t bad and after they finished, Natasha got some snow and heated it for dish water. 

“We should get some rest,” Tony told her after he helped her clean up their dinner mess. 

“Only one bed.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor if you prefer,” Tony told her, hoping she’d say no. 

She did, much to his relief. It was warmer than outside but still a little cold for removing clothes so they bedded down in their clothes. Natasha lay flat on her back. 

“Can I hold you?” Tony asked her, feeling a little forlorn, except for that one part of him was hopeful as ever. 

She rolled her eyes at him, but at the same time, she scooted closer to him. He held his arm out for her to lay with her head on his shoulder, and to his surprise, she did. 

“Goodnight, Natasha,” he whispered to her and the next thing he knew, daylight was coming in around the rough curtains on the windows. Natasha was still snuggled up close to him. His first thought was a naughty one, but he let it pass. He did need to pee, though. 

“Mmm, Stark, stop wiggling,” Natasha mumbled as she opened her eyes.

“Gotta pee… if I don’t get up soon, I’ll pee on us both.” 

“Get up then.” 

Tony found his shoes and wandered out onto the porch. It was cold, but he managed and got back inside. Natasha was rummaging around in the cabinets. She found a canister with tea in it. 

“No coffee but we can make tea.” She put some wood on the still smoldering fire – she’d gotten up a couple of times without waking Tony and added a little wood to the fire. “All we need is some clean snow and some cups.”

“There’s a whole forest of clean snow.” Tony suddenly felt a little defensive over peeing in the snow. 

“Use the little pot the next time.” She pointed to an old fashioned chamber pot. 

Tony blushed. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Natasha smirked at him. “So let’s make tea.” 

They drank their tea in silence, Tony’s mind working on his suit. He did wonder what Natasha was thinking. 

*

Natasha was thinking that she missed the comforts of being anywhere but here. Tony wasn’t a bad housemate so far, but she was pretty sure that he’d hit on her eventually. She wasn’t sure how she’d react. Using sex as a weapon or a tool was part of her skill set. She did not enter into it lightly otherwise. She knew they both were Steve Rogers’ lovers and she was fairly sure Tony knew it, too. 

She smiled to herself. Steve did all right for a fossil. 

Tony might not be such a bad lover. He’d certainly had enough practice. 

“Want to play a game of cards? I saw some in the cabinet,” she asked him. 

“Strip poker?” He look so hopeful. Why not?

“Sure. I like naked men.”

“You sure I won’t win?” 

She grinned and nodded. “Pretty much.”

*

Tony was wrapped in a blanket and dressed his underwear and socks a fairly short time later. He was pretty sure she cheated. “Can I buy them back?” He gestured to his clothing. 

“I was thinking of going for the boxers. They’d look cute on me.”

“I’ll give them to you if you’ll put them on, and not over your clothes.”

She smiled that wicked smile that would scare the hell out of him if he were her enemy. Hell, it scared him anyway. “You just want me naked. Admit it,” she challenged him. 

“I am a man.”

*

She chewed her inside of her lip. “You are. I’m not sure a man is what I need right now.”

He couldn’t seem to help but laugh. “But you’re sure you need my boxers?” 

“Another layer to keep me warm.” As soon as she said it, she knew what he was going to say back to her. 

“You walked right into this suggestion. I can keep you warm and me, too, at the same time.” 

“For our mutual benefit, is it?” She made a mock serious face. She already knew she was going to have sex with him, but damned if she wasn’t going to make him work for it. The anticipation would only make it better. For both of them. 

“Yes. Well, mine for sure. I hope it benefits you, too.” 

She noticed the boxers were a little tented, not a full on thing yet, but he was getting there. She dealt the cards. And won. Surely he knew she was cheating? He _had_ mentioned it. 

“Give them,” she held out her hand. 

Tony was actually a little flushed. She wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or excitement, both she’d bet. He slid them down, pulling the blanket around his body but not before she saw him, certainly more interested now than he was a few moments ago. He handed her the boxers. She held them up and then stuffed them in her pocket. 

“Play for your blanket?” she asked, eyebrow arched in amusement. 

“Easier to just give it to you. Can I stand close to the fire so I don’t freeze?” 

She nodded as he handed her the blanket. She looked down at his erection. 

“That’s your fault,” he told her as he turned toward the fireplace. 

Natasha felt heat pool deep in her belly as she watched him. He wasn’t all muscle like Steve, but he was strong and muscular in his own way. He’d always been good looking with that dark hair sprinkled with tiny bits of silver, those eyes that changed from puppy dog brown to deepest black, depending on his mood. The carefully trimmed beard was and had always been hot as hell. Why had she never really noticed these things?

Maybe it was just the situation. 

It really didn’t matter. She was tired of the cat and mouse; she wanted to eat the mouse. Now.   
She stood quietly and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away. She moved up behind him and pressed her breasts against his naked back. 

*

She was warm. Hell, she was hot. 

He didn’t move as she put her arms around him and put her lips near his ear. “Don’t move, Stark.” 

He wanted to turn and pull her close, kiss her breathless and push her onto the bed. He wanted to fuck her until her skin was red from the friction. 

But he didn’t move. 

She rubbed her breasts against his back. Her hands touched the reactor, caressing the skin around it, soothing him with soft touches. 

“I -”

“Shhh. Don’t say a word yet.” She pressed a finger to his lips as she gently bit his neck just below his ear. One hand moved down his belly, tracing little circles on the tender skin. 

She took his earlobe between her teeth and pulled. He whimpered. God help him, he fucking whimpered. She turned him around to face her, and looked down at his cock then back up to his face. 

“Glad to see me?” she asked and kissed him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and stroking it with her tongue. He was melting!

She pressed herself against his front. He made an involuntary sound as his cock rubbed her trousers. She needed to take them off. Now. He moved to do it and she slapped his hands away, sliding the tight spandex down and off, then moving back into his embrace. He pressed against her, skin against skin. 

He moved her toward the bed and she let him. It was a slow dance punctuated with breathless kisses and hands touching everywhere. 

*

“Damn you,” she whispered as they lay on the bed. She rolled Tony onto his back and straddled him, looking down into those passion black eyes. He was warm beneath her, hot even. He was hungry, too. She saw affection in his eyes, along with the lust.

She pushed the thoughts of things she’d done away. There was no reason to taint this with the memories of the shameful things, the dark marks on her ledger. 

She wiggled, teasing his erection, but for only a moment before she took him into her body. She’d wanted to wait, but she needed to drive the dark away and Tony was eager beneath her. 

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” he asked, quite breathlessly. 

“Not this time.” She put her hands on his chest, on either side of the glowing Arc Reactor, and started to ride him, undulating slowly. His hands gripped her hips tightly, but he let her lead him, let her set the pace.

She wanted to close her eyes, but she didn’t. She looked into his, watched him as she moved, as the need and tension built in him. 

“Good?” she murmured as she felt his muscles tighten under her. He was close. So was she. 

“God yes!” 

Yes! She felt the coil tighten inside her. The pressure finally released, cascading pleasure through her. “Now!” she demanded as she came.

Tony arched up beneath her, coming inside her, not holding anything back. 

*

God, she was - it had been very intense. There’s been nothing casual about it. He’d expected a little slap and tickle. He’d gotten something else entirely. He looked up into her face. She avoided his gaze as she moved gently off of him to curl up next to him. 

“Natasha?”

“Mmm?” was her noncommittal reply. 

He decided to let it go. They were stuck here and picking a fight he couldn’t win was not a good idea. He knew what it was like to prefer to hide your real self. He was almost as good at it as Natasha was. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked after a few minutes. 

“Yeah, I could use some food. Let’s dress and heat something up… then we need baths. We smell like a - we smell awful.” 

They opened some soup. 

“I’d like some coffee and one of those sugary doughnuts that Steve likes so much,” Tony said as they ate. 

“That man does love sugary treats. I expect it has to do with his childhood.”

“Sometimes it’s almost impossible to realize where and when he came from.”

“It’s hard to realize where we all came from, Stark.”

“Too true. A god, a spy, an archer, a ninety year old, a rich kid, and a mad scientist – and that’s not all of us.” 

“Help me clean up the mess and we can bathe one another,” she said rather matter-of-factly to him as she stood and reached for his bowl. “Go get some water for the dishes first.” 

He did as he was told then got more water for bathing. They heated it in front of the fire. There were some linens there, not many but they only needed a couple of towels and a bath cloth or two. Natasha had some small soaps in her pack. 

“You know getting naked is going to just get us dirty again,” Tony said as he began to peel his clothing off. 

“Not as dirty as we are now. We still have battle grime on us.” She stripped down as well. She soaped the cloth after wetting it in the warm water and began to wash her face first. Tony just stared at her. 

“Use the other cloth before the water cools, dumbass,” she said with a grin. 

He began to clean his face as well. Though he didn’t completely ignore her, he did become a little more absorbed in cleaning himself than he meant and soon she handed him her cloth. “Do my back, stark, and I’ll do yours.” 

He obeyed, chattering away about soap and water and other nonsense the whole time he was doing it. He was still talking when Natasha turned around and began to dry him with the towel she’d warmed in front of the fire. She didn’t get far before he took the towel away and pulled her naked body close to his. 

This time was slow and sensuous, both of them exploring and finding enjoyment in the other. Despite the soapiness on their skin, Tony managed to lick and kiss quite a lot of Natasha’s body. He had time this time to notice her battle scars. He kissed each one until she was quivering beneath him. 

When he finished his thorough exploration, he was certainly as aroused as Natasha was. He looked up at her. She held her arms open for him. He pressed himself inside her as he lay in her arms. For a moment, neither of them moved, then she put her hands on his hips. He thrust slowly, languidly at first, but couldn’t sustain it as excitement drove him to move faster. She met his thrusts, raking her nails down his back, whispering his name. 

The fact that she’d seldom called him Tony aroused him further. 

“Sweet Tony, yes, yes…”

She lifted her legs up on either side of him, taking him deeper, encouraging him with words and the sounds she made. Pleasure came a little gentler than before but no less intense. He collapsed in her arms when he was spent, whispering endearments against her ear. 

She didn’t turn away this time, just held him close for a while, running her hands over his cooling skin and whispering meaningless things back. 

*

Natasha was glad to see Steve and Rhodey on snowmobiles the next morning. 

“About time,” she shouted from the porch as they got off the machines. 

Tony stood beside her, one hand on the small of her back. She didn’t push it away. 

Steve looked from one to the other and grinned, but said nothing. 

“Surprised you haven’t killed each other,” Rhodes joked as they gathered what gear they had and put on coats. 

“We did okay, Rhodey,” Tony told him as they secured the gear. 

Natasha climbed on behind Rhodes and Tony rode with Steve. Their adventure was over. 

*

The next week, during a meeting, Tony looked up from his tablet and she was looking at him. He saw the corner of her mouth quirk into a tiny smile. He didn’t bother to hide his own smile as he looked back down at his tablet.


End file.
